


Day 13: Flower Crown

by MiniNoire



Series: The Tales Of Marinette And Chat Noir (Marichat May 2020) [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel is not evil, Marinette's Birthday, happy agrestes, kid!adrien, kid!marinette, no powers au, tom is a proud dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNoire/pseuds/MiniNoire
Summary: Kids are innocent and cute!! And childhood promises matter even in adulthood :)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Tales Of Marinette And Chat Noir (Marichat May 2020) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728046
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102





	Day 13: Flower Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sparklymiracularf for the beta reading.  
> I am really sorry for not updating yesterday because of some probs in schedule and irl stuff, but i will be back on track in a few days!
> 
>  **For anyone reading In The Rain:** Worry not dear readers, the fic is in progress. I actually had to delete 3-4 pages worth of content due to a change of plans. Hope to get it together soon!

“Mama, how much more time?”

“Cupcake, you have asked the same question for the third time now in fifteen minutes! Just wait a little longer honey, I’m sure they will be here soon.”

The dark-haired kid pouted, crossing her arms. _She was soooooo tired of waiting!!! How much longer would she have to wait? What if..._

As she watched her parents decorating the cake - _her cake_ to be specific, a horrific thought struck the tiny tot, making her bluebell eyes widen.

“Mama?” Sabine Cheng turned around on hearing her daughter’s low whisper, stopping the cake decoration in confusion.

“Wha-what if they don’t come at all?”

Oh dear. The normal anxiety every child has before their birthday parties.

The Chinese lady sighed and walked up to her daughter, ruffling her hair. 

“Why do you think so, Cupcake?”

“Uhm, bec-because, uhhh,” the little girl’s bluebell gaze flitted about as she fiddled with her fingers, trying to come up with an answer.

_So something_ **_did_ ** _happen between her daughter and the Agreste sunshine last time._

“Marinette,” Sabine said, her voice a little stern, “Is there something you are not telling me?”

The girl stared at her mother with wide eyes, blinking them comically.

….

And then she burst out.

“ _I promise Maman I didn’t mean it! I whacked Adrien on the head because he said that my dress design was too frilly and i know it wasarudethingtodoand-”_

  
  


Oh dear Lord. Kids being kids.

Sabine was about to interrupt her daughter when the child herself was interrupted by the sound of a car halting outside. The petite woman peeked outside from the bakery window, finding the Agrestes’ assistant getting out from the front seat of the car.

She felt someone tugging at her apron.

“Is that them?” Marinette asked.

“Yes, cherie. And I guess you have got something to do, don’t you now?” Sabine picked her up, booping her nose lovingly.

“Yes Maman,” came the reply with a giggle.

The bakery bell chimed as Nathalie Sanceour entered, followed by the Agreste Family. The fashion mogul Gabriel Agreste and his lovely wife Emilie, with their five-year old son Adrien held lovingly in Emilie’s arms.

Adrien was wearing a black costume, with cat ears pinned up in his messy blond hair. A golden bell on his collar gave him the homely tom cat look. And the black mask on his face highlighted his green eyes, while making him seem like a mystery. He had a large grin plastered across his face as he slightly shook in excitement.

“Oh my, Adrien, is that you?” Sabine cooed, rushing over to take the kid in her arms. 

“I’m not Adrien,” the kid spoke up, puffing his chest out proudly as he pointed a thumb towards himself, “The name’s Chat Noir.”

“Well Chat Noir, don’t you have to do something?” Emilie said, raising her eyebrows in a reminding tone.

“Oh yes! I fur-got!” Facepalming, the boy looked at Sabine. As soon as the older woman put him down, he dashed towards Nathalie, who had been carrying a bag in her hands. Grabbing it, he turned to Marinette.

“My honourable Purr-incess,” the boy said with a bow, “I am pawfully sowwy for calling your designs frilly last time. As an apawlogy and your special birthday gift, here I, Chat Noir, will give you this present.” He handed her the bag, which the girl took, surprised by the chivalry.

Peeking inside, the birthday girl squealed. _“MAMAN, IT’S THAT PRINCESS DRESS I DESIGNED!!”_

Gabriel Agreste beamed knowingly at the little excited girl. 

Marinette hugged the cat-themed boy tightly, jumping up and down excitedly, “Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!!!!” Releasing him, she turned to her mom, her bluebell eyes twinkling with excitement, “Maman?”

“Okay dear, c’mon, let’s get you dressed,” Sabine laughed as Marinette held her hand and dragged her up the stairs.

Tom Dupain looked at the receding figures of his two girls and boomed with laughter. “Marinette gets so easily excited by fashion and dresses.”

“I can see the budding fashion designer in her. She is really talented, Tom,” Gabriel smiled.

The three adults, one carrying the cake, and one accompanied by the child, moved upstairs. Tom opened the door to the house to reveal a giddy Marinette twirling around in the house in her new pink princess themed dress.

“Happy Fifth Birthday Maribug!” All the adults chorused together as Chat Noir grinned widely at the birthday girl.

“Thank you!!” she beamed happily, grinning back.

“Now Marinette, isn’t there something that you should be doing, sweetie?” Sabine reminded the birthday girl gently.

“Oh yeah!” Marinette rushed to the dining table, picked up a flower crown and then rushed back to the Adrien.

“Chat Noir,” the girl spoke in her best regal voice, making the boy immediately get into attention, standing straight with his arms by his side adorably, “As my apology to whacking you on the head last time, and to thank you for your gift today, I, Marinette Dupain Cheng, kn-kn-uhh,”

“Knight,” Sabine whispered helpfully, Marinette’s face brightening up making her smile..

“Ah yes! I will knight you. Kneel down and accept the honour.”

The boy kneeled down and Marinette gently placed the flower crown on his head, both kids grinning. The audience of the four adults applauded.

Chat Noir got up, winking at the girl, “Guess I am your knight in shining armor now, Princess. I pawmise to protect you furever.”

Marinette tripped on her dress, but that was because of her clumsiness, for sure.

* * *

_Twenty years later_

“Move aside, _move aside,_ MOVE ASIDE!!”

But it was too late. The ravenette slammed into a man, sending his as well as her supplies flying in the air and onto the ground with a thud.

Feeling gravity pull her down, Marinette closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact.

Which it never came.

Shocked bluebells gazed into happy emeralds as the man pulled her back to her feet.

_“I paw-mised you that I’ll protect you furever, didn’t I Princess?”_

* * *

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Story also shared on my [Main tumblr](https://mininoire.tumblr.com/) and [Writing Tumblr](https://noirewrites.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you are looking for a friendly MLB community to discuss your ideas, plots or share views regarding the show, or to simply be a part of a MLB server, join the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) today!


End file.
